1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an express card connector having double locking portions for providing reliable attachment between a metal shield and an insulative housing thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
An express card connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shield covering the insulative housing for defining a card receiving room therebetween, a guiding member for guiding an inserted card into the card receiving room and an ejector assembled at a side of the insulative housing for ejecting the card from the card receiving room. The contacts are soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB) and the insulative housing is assembled on the PCB thereby. The metal shield usually defines a plurality of cutouts and the insulative housing correspondingly forms a plurality of blocks interferencely protruding into the cutouts. Therefore, the metal shield and the insulative housing are secured with each other thereby. However, the express card connector needs to be repaired because something thereof may be damaged in the assembling process or may be in fault in the following, daily use. Under such a condition, the metal shield is required to be removed from the insulative housing. A repairer needs rather large strength to separate the blocks from the cutouts, which may cause damage to the express card connector, or even damage to the PCB.
Hence, an electrical card connector having a metal shield and an insulative housing easily separated from each other is desired.